Don't give up
by Mr.One-Shots
Summary: With Hiccup out of the question, can the riders defend the edge with dagur on the rise...and his Skrill?
1. Chapter 1

**How ya been? It might take some time to get stuff out. At the time I'm doing MANY MANY THINGS. This one shot might be a 2 shot...just saying. in time to Skrill (season 3 episode 11) When Hiccup goes for the Skrill a dragon root arrow hits his sword And was knocked out of his hand. But what if it hit him? Enjoy! (I feel like it's spelled wrong). And yes, there is 1 awesome Hiccstrid moment. Even though "the kiss" isn't until season 4.**

"Ok, sounds like the hunters fell for it." Hiccup said, looking back at the hunters and the downed Skrill in the water. "Now let's go get him out of the water before they get there."

Hiccup started to dive for the Skrill as the net was thrown over it. "C'mon bud, if Dagur gets that dragon he'll be impossible to deal with, not that he's a lot of fun anyway..."

Dagur was laughing hysterically as a dragon hunter shouted to him "SIR! A night fury!"

"C'mon Toothless! Here we go, here we go!" Hiccup said, taking out his sword. As he was getting closer Dagur had his eye on Hiccup. "ARROWS!" All of the arrows were dodged... Except for one. Hiccup pulled up as the sword dropped from his grasp. There was a arrow going straight through his upper arm.

He bit his lip and squinted, a blood stain getting bigger on his arm. "C-come on Toothless. W-we need to get to t-the edge..."

—

Once Hiccup landed with a hard thump and a tumble, he was tackled by Tuffnut. "HOW DARE YOU JOIN THE HUNTERS! I saw your tail on patrol!" Tuff shouted, then the tackling was followed by Ruffnut, then Barf and Belch.

Fishlegs and Astrid walked over at that moment "Hiccup joining the dragon hunters? That's hard to believe." Fishlegs said looking at the Berserker tail with holes.

"C-can you guys g-get off me..." Hiccup said

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOUR A HUNTER!" Tuffnut said.

"That..." Astrid started "Didn't sound like Hiccup..." Fishlegs ended. "Hey guys get off him!" Astrid said, worry taking over. Once Everybody got off Hiccup, Barf and Belch stepped on the arrow, making it go deeper into Hiccups arm, which was then lead off with a scream. Astrid then raced over and saw A Hiccup with a pale face, bloody arm, and the back of an arrow going through the wood on the stable ground.

"Snotlout, get Gothi. _Now." _The worry in her voice triggered Snotlout out of his gaze and hurried on Hookfang. "C'mon Hooky" Snotlout said in a serious tone, Hookfang flew off in that instant. Fishlegs looked at Astrid with a concerned and worried look. Astrid then took a step back so Fishlegs could see. "Oh...my _Thor_." Fishlegs said. "We need to get him out of the ground. Any ideas?" Astrid asked.

"G-go under the p-platform and push the a-a-arrow o-out. It might c-come out o-o-of my arm..." Hiccup shuddering made Astrid's heart drop. "Where's Heather when you need her." Astrid made that more of a statement then a question. "Heather is _here_ when you need her."

"Good, now can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Why?"

"Cause I need you to pull an arrow out of Hiccup"

"What!?" Heather finally snapped

"You heard me. Ruff Tuff, get the arrow out of the wood. Heather has work to do." Astrid said. "It's not 'work' it's 'save my friend from blood loss.'" Heather said. "Exactly. Work." Astrid replied.

"Arrows out of the wood. What's next?" Ruffnut asked. "You hold him down. No amount of blood loss stops him from jerking around." Said Astrid.

"N-no, I can h-handle m-m-myself." Hiccup said faintly. "Just give m-me something t-to chew on..."

Astrid took the Berserker tail off of Toothless and handed it to Hiccup. "You sure you can handle it?" Astrid said with concern

"Positive... Now, let's g-get this over w-with..." Hiccup put the piece of tail in his mouth and held his breath.

"Now, Heather." At that moment, Heather held her breath and put her hands on the arrow, at that moment Hiccup closed his eyes. Then, Heather pulled. Once the arrow was out of Hiccup he jumped up and slammed his fists against the Gronkle Iron on the stables walls. Which was a bad idea cause when he put his arm down, there was a pop.

"Ow! Well, I s-should be more surprised. A a-arrow was just pulled out of m-my arm. Anyways, before I f-faint we need a p-plan. Dagur has t-the Skrill. I'm t-trying n-not to loose consciousness, cause t-then, y-y-you will thing I'm d-dead. And please s-someone bandage m-m-my arm." Hiccup said like he was fine. The other riders just stood there.

"Well I-if you won't d-do it. Too-" He was caught up in a coughing spree, and what made Astrid's spine chill, is that he wasn't just coughing. He was coughing up...

_**Blood.**_

"Fishlegs, take him to his hut, Ruff, Tuff, get as much bandages as you think he will need. Me and Heather will be here for backup. But first, I need to do something. Come here Toothless!" Astrid said. As soon as she was done talking, the gang had already started to there positions. "Thank Thor he made another... C'mon Heather!" Astrid said.

"What do you mean 'another'?" Heather said confused.

"You'll see." Astrid simply said. Once Heather and Astrid got to Hiccups hut he was already in bed. Astrid didn't stop at her task as she pulled out a black looking blanket, but it was heavier than blanket furs and leather.

"Toothless, once I put this on to you you get Hookfang back here. Hiccup depends on you right now. Heather, take off all of Toothless's equipment. I need to unhook this thing." Astrid said in a tone she would use against Dagur.

Heather took the equipment off of Toothless the same time Astrid finished unhooking the object that Heather was still unsure of. "You know if you want him to get Hookfang, your gonna have to fly him." Heather most likely said that as a question based off what Astrid had in her hands. Then it hit her.

A old black prosthetic tail fin. "How is that gonna help?" Said Heather, confused.

"It's an older one that Hiccup made after Toothless destroyed the first one on Snoggletog. He made it just in case something like this happened. He made it more silent in case of a rescue mission." Astrid then laid the tail fin on the ground and hooked in onto Toothless.

"Now, go Toothless." At that moment he took off at the night fury's top speed. "How is he doing that? He can't fly without a human..." Heather was just confused.

"I thought you knew it was automatic. Huh, did I not say that?" Astrid thought she would have caught on.

"Nobody ever told me about it." Heather said as the realization hit her. At that moment there where 2 screams, one from Fishlegs, and one from Hiccup. But it didn't sound like a scream of pain, it sounded like a scream of shock. Astrid and Heather looked at each other and ran up the stairs to Hiccups room. They both stared at Hiccup's arrow wound, frozen. There was dragon root arrow around the puncture with puss, and purple, green, and black on his skin.

"It's, infected." Said Fishlegs at the other side of the room with Toothless's extra prosthetic covering his eyes. "Great, just PERFECT." Astrid felt the absolute need to scream. At the same moment Hookfang flew in without Snotlout, guessing he took Toothless. Hookfang was panicked when he entered. He looked out the door and back at them. Astrid looked out the door and she felt she was gonna scream with rage.

Dagur's ships.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I'm sorry if that was really bad...yeah. But NEW RULE! No modern A.U's. I like Viking-Esk stuff! Anyway. There might be an extra one shot before part 2 just because I felt it was needed. But it probably wasn't.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**WASSUP MY GEEKS AND PEEPS, MY EXPLAINERS AND ENTERTAINERS. I was watching let me explain studios earlier. I finally got this out! AhHhHhHh so crazayyy! Enjoy part 2!**

"Oh, you've GOT TO BE KIDDING." Astrid picked up a piece of Hiccups armor and threw it across the room.

"Calm down, Ok? Hiccup will be FINE. He's VISITED Valhalla, they probably expect him so much they made a big sign 'WELCOME BACK'" Tuffnut joked.

A bolt of lightning suddenly hit the wooden deck outside Hiccups hut. Turning it into splinters, and holes of wood.

"The night fury is gone, Hiccup is dying, and...Dagur is here with a Skrill." Ruffnut added.

Astrid looked outside, and tried to formulate a plan "Fishlegs, Go and get the night terrors, make another Skrill. Ruff, Tuff, Heather. Go distract the Dagur while I try to cut The Skrill from him."

Everyone nodded and hopped on there dragons. Hookfang staying to protect Hiccup.

—

Fishlegs sped Meatlug on (As fast as she could, anyways) and raced down to the stables to grab the night terrors

"Alright guys, SKRILL!" He shouted at them, pointing outside at the ships. They went outside and tried there best.

—

Ruffnut And Tuffnut sped in on Dagurs ships, leaving a giant cloud of flammable gas.

"COMMIN' IN HOT!" Tuff shouted.

"BLOWING OUT SNOT." Ruffnut ended, as Belch ignited the gas, and an entire ship exploded. Heather could say the same as Windshear swiped her sail at the 2 sails of another ship, they collapsed on the Berserkers on said ship.

—

Stormfly landed on top of Dagur's ship, she pulled her axe out and jumped off the Nadder.

"Let go of that dragon!" She signaled Stormfly to fly up and try to cut the rope.

Dagur laughed and whipped the Skrill around, a bolt of lighting trying to cut Stormfly out of the sky. The Skrill missed happily. It wouldn't stop staring at the night terrors.

Astrid charged at Dagur, swinging her axe at him when he last second pulled out his sword. They kept on fighting, Dagur with a sword in one hand, dragon in the other. Astrid with just her axe.

When Dagur went to dodge an attack Astrid hit the rope. It didn't break, but it did some damage. She tried to hit it again, but was blocked with Dagur's sword.

Astrid swiped at his feet, tripping him. She swiped at the rope again. It was holding on by a thread it seemed.

—

"Hookfang..." Hiccup mumbled out, raising a hand in the air.

Hookfang walked over and looked down at Hiccup.

"Let me climb on your back. I have and idea...please." He said.

Hookfang being, irresponsible, lowered his body so Hiccup could climb on. He got up and before he let Hookfang fly, he grabbed inferno. Igniting it, Hookfang took off.

He soared above looking for Dagur and the skrill. When he found them, he dived down, he wouldn't turn back this time.

"Hiccup?" Astrid saw Hookfang flying downwards, inferno stuck out aiming for the rope. Hiccup stood on Hookfangs back.

"Hiccup! Go back!" Astrid yelled at him.

Hiccup hit the rope. It cut, but it also caught on fire. The rope fire stretched up and the rope around the skrill vanished.

The skrill took flight and away it flew.

Astrid was mad but relieved. She whistled for Stormfly who landed on the ship behind the shocked Dagur.

Astrid took off into the air but first set the ship on fire. Going back to dragons edge, she flew beside Hiccup.

"Your a crazy person Haddock." She said.

Hiccup only smiled, and flew down to his hut.

—

**And everything ended ok! Hiccups arm is fixed and ready for the next fanfic. That arm isn't the only thing that can get hurt. Like his entire body. Covered, ignitable, filled with plasma. A dragon.**

**Congratulations to ME I did it! I finished this I did I did! This is something to get off my shoulders. I gotta get to writing my next one. Since the moving process is over I gotta see if I can get some release date stuff. Probably every weekend since school is torture and I never feel like doing anything during school weeks. I'll see you next week maybe! Probably the week after that though!**


End file.
